Tutu Cute
by TaggertShare
Summary: Wonder Heart dreams of being a great Ballet Dancer. However she is not as talented as she had hoped. She struggles in Class. With the help of unlikely friends she perseveres. She experiences her first taste of "young love". She also experiences prejudice and sexism. Will she quit dancing, or will Tender Heart get another great photo for his wall? (I had a Miss Harmony in 3d Grade).
Foreword: written by request. Based on "Baby Mine" by Alison Krauss.

Wonder Heart twirled about in her pretty pink Tutu. A handsome young Boy Bear danced up to her. "You're pretty" he said to Wonder Heart as she giggled. Then she woke up. "Darn" she muttered still half asleep. "It was only a dream." Later that day she showed her Mother a brochure. Harmony had decided to broaden the curriculum in her Artistic School for Young Bears. There was now a Class for Ballet and Classical Dance. Wonder Heart tried to convince her Mother to let her take the class.

When her Mother hesitated Wonder Heart did what she usually did when she wanted her way. She would bring in a big gun, she would have Tender Heart plead her case. Wonder Heart spent so much time at her Uncle's home some Bears thought he was her Father. Tender Heart did not mind. His preteen Niece made Tender Heart feel years younger when she was around. His Sister and Brother in law had always been busy Bears. Tender Heart had been Cub Sitting Wonder Heart from the time she was in diapers.

It was her Uncle who had first got her to successfully use a Potty Chair. Before that her Parents had often had Tender Heart stay over to get their colicky Cub to sleep. Now days they sometimes dug out a video of Tender Heart singing to his toddler Niece. He was singing as he tried to convince her to wear her diaper. It always brought smiles or laughs from other Bears. It always made Tender Heart and Wonder Heart blush. However the song her Uncle had sung to her became a precious memory for Wonder Heart. Her Uncle had often sung it to sooth her feelings when she was upset.

As Wonder Heart grew older her Uncle found other ways to sooth her. Wonder Heart also found other ways to manipulate her Uncle. She was not a "Daddy's Girl". She was a "my Uncle's Girl". Tender Heart's living room wall was adorned with photos. Many of them included Wonder Heart. She would now use Tender Heart to get into Dance Class. Wonder Heart grinned devilishly as her Uncle pleaded her case. Finally with a sigh her Mother caved in. She handed Tender Heart a fist full of Care Credits. Then it was off to Harmony's School to register Wonder Heart. Ahead of them in line was Lovalot and what appeared to be two Cubs. One Male, one Female. Then Wonder Heart realized the Female Cub was Lovalot's daughter, Miracle Joy. The Male was not a Cub at all. It was the Runt Bear who had once been The Care Bears nemesis. Then came the day he had nearly died in preventing a tragedy. The day his floating castle crashed as he struggled to steer for an uninhabited area in Care a Lot. As Lovalot had rushed to give aid to him she would never have dreamed it would lead to her current lifestyle. A busy, Working Mother Bear.

Grizzle handed over a paw full of Care Credits to Harmony. Harmony usually detested Care a Lot's oddest odd couple. But not today. They had money! "Thanks Grizzle, thanks Lovalot. Miracle Joy has certainly grown." "She sure has" said Lovalot. "She is already as tall as her Daddy." Wonder Heart tried not to laugh. Many young Bears were much taller than Grizzle, the runt Bear. She heard a giggle behind her. She heard her Uncle groan as he spied the Bear who had giggled. Actually it was the grown Bear beside her that made Tender Heart groan. For there in line was Me Bear.

Wonder Heart looked at the two Bears. She knew who the self centered Me Bear was. The Female Cub with her looked just about the same age as Wonder Heart. "I wonder what your name is" said Wonder Heart to the Cub. "I am Sassy Bear" replied the Girl. "I am here with my Aunt Me Bear. I am going to take Ballet Lessons just like my Aunt did when she was little. I will soon be The Best in Class just as Aunt Me Bear was when she was little!" Wonder Heart thought to herself "she should be called Brag Bear." Miracle Joy just gave Sassy a dirty look.

After getting Wonder Heart registered for Class her Uncle led her to the Care Mart Store. Best Friend Bear was all smiles as she measured Wonder Heart. "Here is the perfect Ballet slippers for those cute little Foot Paws of hers" said Best Friend to Tender Heart. "And here are the light pink Tights and darker pink Tutu that goes with them." "Here Sweetie, try them out" she said to Wonder Heart. Wonder Heart was soon twirling about dressed in her new Tights and Slippers. Tender Heart grinned. "If you do that in Public you may cause some young Boy Bears to get whiplash as they turn heads to watch you." I sure hope so giggled his Niece.

Wonder Heart hated to take her new outfit off. As she and her Uncle were about to head for his place they saw Lovalot walk in with Miracle Joy. "Hi, I'm here to get a purple set of Tights and a Tutu" said Miracle Joy to Wonder Heart. "I hope to see you in Class. I hope you are nicer than a certain Bear." Then Miracle Joy walked off and Wonder Heart left with Tender Heart. Wonder Heart tugged on Tender Heart's Paw.

"I wonder if what I heard about her is true." "And what is that" asked her Uncle. Wonder Heart cast her eyes down ward. "Well, I heard her Father used to be a Bad Bear. I heard she is a trouble maker. At least that is what some of the Cubs at School said. But she seems nice to me." Tender Heart sighed. "Her Father was once called `the Bad Runt Bear of Care a Lot' . Every Bear but one treated him as an outcast. Then one Day his floating Castle's controls shorted out. He could have bailed out of his Castle. Instead he stayed at the Controls as his Hand Paws were severely burnt. He steered for an empty Canyon to prevent any other Bear from getting hurt. He nearly gave his Life to protect others. Lovalot had been the one Bear who had treated him fairly before that. Her faith that a supposedly Bad Boy could do some good was proven correct. I hope you give Miracle Joy a chance to prove her worth. You just may find a new Friend."

Wonder Heart smiled. "Maybe I can find several new Friends." "You can if you give others a chance" said Tender Heart. "Best Friend Bear told me there is a Girl Piggy who also signed up. Some Bears are prejudiced against Piggies. I hope you can be friends with her too." Wonder Heart giggled as she imagined a Piggy in a Tutu. "Well I did Piggy sit a few times for Beastly Boar and Sweet Treat Pig quite awhile ago" said Wonder Heart. "I wonder if it could be one of their little Girl Piggies. I doubt their Boy Piggy would take Ballet classes."

"It's too bad more Boys don't take such classes" said Tender Heart. "However Boys are discouraged from trying such pursuits. Many Bears and Cousins are a bit Sexist about what little Ones should do. A Boy who prefers Dance over Sports would likely get teased." "That is just so wrong" said Wonder Heart. She imagined leaping in the air during a Dance only to land in the arms of a handsome Male Dancer. "Now why would I think of that" she thought to herself.

Harmony was thrilled as the first day of Ballet Classes began. Five female Care Bears and two female Care Cousins. As Wonder Heart nervously looked the others over she recognized one of the Care Cousins. She appeared to be the youngest in the Class. She was one of Beastly Boars's and Sweet Treat Pig's girls. "Hi Candy" said Wonder Heart to the Piggy in a purple Tutu. Candy giggled. "Oh hi, Wonder Heart. It should be fun to dance with you. I always had fun when you Piggy sat us for Mom and Dad." Then Candy leaned closer and whispered "I won't pee on you like I did the first time you Piggy sat us!" Wonder Heart just shook her head. Candy and her Sister, Taffy, took right after their Father. They acted just how other older Bears said Grizzle once acted when younger, devilish. Their Brother, Pepper Jack, was so quiet compared to them. The others hardly noticed him watching quietly from a corner.

The other Care Cousin was a Raccoon. She appeared to be older than Wonder Heart. She also appeared to be annoyed as Sassy bragged to her about how good a dancer she already was. Me Bear looked smug as she looked at Sassy. Harmony rang a small paw bell. "Alright Girls, line up like good Girls. We have a few guests present." Harmony had each Girl state her name and age. Candy was indeed the youngest. The other Care Cousin was named Heartfelt Raccoon. Besides Sassy, Wonder Heart and Miracle Joy; the other Bears were Beret Bear, and Valentina.

With introductions over Harmony asked "do any of you Girls think you can do a Ballet Step?" "I can" said Sassy as she moved her feet and hand paws. "Very good" said Harmony. "You have the First and Second Positions down pat. You have potential." Candy frowned. "Big deal, I could do better" she whispered to Wonder Heart. "But the Piggy I need to help me won't perform in public." She looked toward Pepper Jack after she said it.

"I wonder if I could do that" said Wonder Heart as she backed off a bit. She tried to move her feet in the First and Second Positions. To her chagrin she got her feet tangled and fell onto her Butt. "Good try" said Harmony. "Now watch my Foot Paws for the First Position." One by one Harmony had each Girl try and try again for all Five Positions.

"Get back up on your Tippy Toes" she repeated over and over. The Raccoon fell to her knees once. Beret Bear fell once on her Fanny. Wonder Heart fell onto her Butt not once, but twice. First Candy and then Beret helped her back up. Finally the Class was over. As Wonder Heart headed for the dressing room to change out of her tights she passed Me Bear and Sassy. They looked to her to be amused. As they left Miracle Joy came in.

"I had heard Miss Harmony is a tough Teacher" said Miracle Joy to Wonder Heart. "My foot paws hurt. I am glad there were only five Positions for foot paws. My arms are tired from those Positions too." Wonder Heart was pleasantly surprised to have Miracle Joy talk to her in a friendly tone of voice. "But you did good" said Wonder Heart. "I fell twice and now my Butt hurts. Maybe I am not meant to be a Dancer." Miracle Joy suddenly looked serious. "This is just one Class. We will all take a fall or two. Any Bear or Cousin who keeps count of the others failures is not a true Class Mate. My Daddy always tells me to stand tall, even if you are short. So stand tall, even if you have to get up off your knees or backside to do so. I'll see you in class Wednesday."

Later that evening Tender Heart listened as Wonder Heart told of what happened. "Miracle Joy sounds like a smart Girl" said Tender Heart. "I hope you do take her advice." "I can't believe she even talked to me" said Wonder Heart. "I am beginning to believe the bad rumors about her are untrue." "Don't listen to rumors" said Tender Heart. "Listen to your Heart." Wonder Heart did that and followed Miracle Joy's advice too. In the classes that followed every Bear or Cousin did take a tumble or two. However Wonder Heart always seemed to trip, stumble and fall more than any of her Dance Mates.

During their sixth week of Class Harmony made an announcement. "It will soon be time for our first Recital. Some of you may feel nervous about performing in public. However I have faith in all of you to do your best. Unfortunately we have no Boys in our Class. One of the Dance Skits has a Girl leap into the arms of a Boy. It will be a prodigious Saute. Do any of you know of a Boy who could try out for that role?" Candy's hoof shot up. "I often practice steps with my Brother helping me. He's seen all the moves while watching us. Get over here, Pepper Jack!"

The boy Piggy who had so often quietly watched from the shadows stepped out onto the Stage. "Let's do Lesson V" said Candy. Pepper Jack blushed as he danced around his Sister. Then they danced together for a moment. Every one watched amazed as Candy suddenly leapt from the Stage. She landed in the waiting arms of Pepper Jack. "Bravo" said Harmony. "That Boy has talent." She walked over to Pepper Jack. "You just won free Lessons and a possible starring Role." "Thank you" said Pepper Jack quietly. In the shadows Sassy Bear grimaced. She did not like the idea of Boys doing Ballet in a Class with her. Especially a boy Piggy!

The other Girls were soon amazed by it all. In just a few Lessons Pepper Jack was showing true talent. Harmony had every Girl try a dancing leap, a sauté, into his arms. Wonder Heart noticed Sassy sneer after her leap into the Boy Pig's arms. The other Girls had noticed it too. Then it was Wonder Heart's turn. Nervously she twirled only to fall hard on her backside. Tender Heart grimaced as he saw her hit the floor. Then he smiled as Pepper Jack reached down and helped her back to her foot paws. Wonder Heart blushed as she dusted herself off. Then with determination to get it right she twirled. Then she leapt into the much younger Dancer's arms. As Pepper Jack caught her Wonder Heart felt thrilled. She felt herself wishing the Boy was her age. After all he was not only strong for small Boy, he was rather handsome for a Piggy! Meanwhile his other Sister watched amused. Taffy had no desire to dance. She would rather be out making mischief.

As she was spying on her siblings Class Mates she overheard Me Bear and Sassy talking behind the curtain. "Ew, a Boy Piggy dancing with Girl Bears" said Sassy. "It's bad enough that he's a Boy. It's disgusting that he's a Pig." "That would never have been allowed in our Class" said Me Bear. Taffy snuck off. "Those two are snobs" Taffy thought to herself. "I wish I had brought my joy buzzer with me. I would love to give them something to blab about!" Taffy turned and nearly jumped out of her pigs hair. Miracle Joy was standing there. She put her fingers to her lips to signify "be quiet". She and Taffy then listened from the shadows.

Wonder Heart headed for the dressing room. She tried to ignore Me Bear and Taffy as they stood sneering. "Another day another bruise" Wonder Heart thought to herself. Without thinking she reached down and rubbed her buttocks. "Look Sassy" she heard Me Bear say. "There's the Girl who likes to fall on her Bear Butt. Even the Piggies are better than her. There is always one Dancer in every Class who wipes the sweat off the floor with her Butt. I am so glad you are so much better than her!"

Sassy laughed. "Well of course I'm better than her. Every Bear says I take right after you. Did you have a clumsy Class Mate too?" "Yes, we sure did" said Me Bear. "We started calling her Bumbling Bear." Sassy giggled. "It looks like our Class has a Bumbling Bear too." "It certainly does" said Me Bear as she handed Sassy a Mirror. "It also has one beautiful Bear just as my Class did!" Me Bear and Sassy were so caught up in themselves they failed to notice two figures standing quietly in the shadows.

At first Wonder Heart just tried to ignore the comments. She did not want to let Tender Heart know what happened. He had seen her fall, but he had no idea about the rude comments from Me Bear and Sassy. However he sensed something was bothering Wonder Heart as they got set to leave. She seemed anxious to leave. She had just gone out the door when Miracle Joy walked up to Tender Heart. "Hi Mr. Tender Heart" she said as she handed him something. "I guess you know about my Father. My Mother told me of how he took a lot of crap from other Bears who wouldn't give him a chance. All Bears deserve a chance. No Bear or Cousin should be discouraged to live out their dreams. Here, read this."

Miracle Joy shoved something into his Paw and scurried off. Tender Heart quickly glanced at it. Then re-read it slower. "A lot of Bears were wrong about her Father" Tender Heart muttered to himself. "I dare say a lot are wrong about her too." He was clutching it tightly as a Piggy walked up to him. "Everything Miracle Joy wrote is true" said Taffy. "They also insulted my Brother. Let Wonder Heart know we will stand with her. Why do some Bears and Cousins have to be so darn prejudiced or sexist?" "I only wish I knew" said Tender Heart. "It is so nice to see you and your friend are not afraid to confront such ignorance. I wish I had some way to thank you both". "You can do that by convincing Wonder Heart to keep on trying" said Taffy. "My Brother may be younger than her. But I think he has a bit of a crush on her. He thinks she is cute for a Bear!"

Tender Heart laughed. Oh the joys of young love and innocence! Then he frowned as he thought of the note and what he had been told. He found Wonder Heart and headed out the door with her. As he walked home with Wonder Heart he noticed she was uncharacteristically quiet. It was just not Me Bear's comment that was bothering her, or Sassy's. Sassy was just a bit older than Wonder Heart. Heartfelt was the oldest In the Class. The rest of the Class was younger than Wonder Heart. Yet they seemed so much better in learning the moves and steps one needed to do Ballet. The name Bumbling Bear kept echoing in her Mind.

After arriving at Tender Heart's home Wonder Heart ran for her room. She hung up her Tights and Tutu. Then she stared at her Ballet Slippers as she held them. She had been so proud of wearing them just a few hours ago. Now she hung her head in shame and tried not to cry. Crying was for Baby Bears. She flinched at a soft knock on the door. "May I come in" she heard Tender Heart say. "Sure" she muttered as she opened the door. Without a word Tender Heart picked her up and sat her on the Bed. "You have been very quiet since your Class ended. Would you like to tell me what is bothering you?"

"Oh Uncle" cried Wonder Heart as tears started flowing. "You saw me fall on my Butt." "But that is not why you are crying, is it" said Tender Heart as he produced the sheet of paper Miracle Joy had handed to him. "A nice little Bear has informed me of what she over heard two other Bears say to you. A nice little Piggy also told me what has been going on. I know about the Bumbling Bear bit." "Oh Uncle, they were so mean" cried Wonder Heart. As he looked at her tear streaked eyes Tender Heart's own heart ached. He suddenly remembered her once falling as she tried to kick a ball harder than the Cubs she was playing with. He had comforted her as she cried. He knew at that time her tears were not from the pain of falling. They were from the pain of failing before her peers.

Tender Heart held her tight as she put her head on his right shoulder. As she sobbed her Uncle remembered the song he had so often sung to her as a Toddler Cub. Tender Heart softly began to sing. "Baby of mine, don't you cry. Baby of mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my Heart. Never to part, baby of mine." Wonder Heart lifted her head up and looked tearfully into Tender Heart's eyes. "But I'm not a baby Cub anymore" she said. Tender Heart tenderly touched her nose. "No, but to your Parents and myself you will always be our special little Bear. Always our Little One, no matter how old you are."

Wonder Heart wiped her tears as Tender Heart softly sang some more. "Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine." "Oh Uncle Tender Heart, I'll try" sniffed Wonder Heart as she snuggled into his lap. Tender Heart smiled as she fell asleep. Although she was now much heavier than a baby Cub he still managed to carry her to her Bed. He tucked her in and turned on her night light. "Why do baby Cubs have to grow up" he thought as he gently kissed her goodnight.

Wonder Heart felt a bit better the next morning. Better yet it was the weekend, no School today. She wouldn't have to face certain Bears at School. After hearing a knock at the door she hollered "I'll answer that." Tender Heart trailed behind her as if he knew who was at the door. As the door opened Wonder Heart gasped out "Miss Harmony!" There stood Harmony. Behind her was Candy, Miracle Joy and Pepper Jack. "I am sorry if any Bear or Cousin picked on you or teased you" said Harmony. "I want my Classes to be harmonious. I know you have struggled more than the others. So I and these concerned Classmates are here to help you with some extra curriculum."

Tender Heart watched wide eyed as his living room was soon filled with dancing and leaping Bears and Piggies. He quickly learned terms such as releve and sauté. Wonder Heart did fall at first only to be quickly helped to her feet. Tender Heart noticed that as she was helped up by the younger Male Piggy she and the Pig were all smiles. Their eyes shined as they locked onto each other. He recalled what Taffy had said about her Brother having a crush on the Girl Bear who was older than he. "That just may be a future odd couple" he thought with a grin. Later that day he asked Wonder Heart if she would be ready for the Recital. She grinned mischievously. "I'll be there with my dancing shoes on" she said with a laugh. "A certain Boy made a mistake by telling his Sister he thought I was cute. Then he joked to her that I was too, too cute. She drew a picture of us with me in my Tutu. In it she has him saying to me you are 'tutu cute`."

She handed Tender Heart the cartoon like drawing. Tender Heart laughed. "I like their play on words." He pointed to a photo of her when she had first worn her dance outfit. "You really are tutu cute!" "Oh Uncle Tender Heart" giggled his Niece. Then she sighed as she thought of the Recital. "I sure hope I do well" she thought to herself.

Before the Recital Harmony gathered the Girls and Pepper Jack backstage. She admonished Me Bear and Sassy before them. Both looked mortified that they had to apologize and admit to doing wrong. Then the Recital began. Sassy looked a bit shaken as she and Valentina opened the show. Then Heartfelt and Beret hit the stage. "They're really good tonight" Wonder Heart whispered to Miracle Joy. "You ain't seen nothing yet" whispered Miracle Joy as she got ready to do a solo dance. In the audience Lovalot had to hold Grizzle up so the Runt could watch their Daughter's performance. Their oft times brat of a Daughter did fine. Lovalot nearly fainted. The money she had spent was worth it if it taught her Daughter to behave in Public!

Then Harmony came out on the stage. "Our last Number is to be performed to the Music of Haydn. Haydn's Symphony Number 94. Third Movement, The Surprise". Surprise Bear jumped out of her seat. "Alright" she hollered making Oopsy drop his drink. Candy slowly danced alone at first. Then Wonder Heart and Pepper Jack danced into position. Then as the musical crescendo that announced The Surprise rang out Candy leapt into Pepper Jack's arms. Those unfamiliar with the Musical Piece actually flinched. Bedtime Bear woke with a start and fell out of his seat.

Wonder Heart had a hard time not to laugh as she now danced into the spot light. Candy danced away from Pepper Jack as he and Wonder Heart danced together. Then they slowly moved apart. Once again some of the audience flinched as another Crescendo surprised them. As it had sounded Wonder Heart had leapt gracefully into Pepper Jack's arms. "Bravo" yelled Surprise Bear as the two then danced together as the music wound down. Tender Heart smiled proudly as did his Sister and Brother in Law as others now yelled "Bravo". Taffy was so proud of her Brother she unintentionally squealed. Even Me Bear clapped as the curtain closed.

Then it opened again as all the Performers did a curtain call. Wonder Heart's face was beaming as she was handed a bouquet of flowers by Harmony. Candy just sniffed hers. The other performers smiled happily as they got their bouquets. "For our only Male Performer I have a special Gift" said Harmony. "Your Sister said you would like this." She handed Pepper Jack a box of Chocolates. Then a fancy Vest. "I expect you to wear this at our next Recital." Pepper Jack was all smiles as he tried it on. He smiled even more as Wonder Heart said "I can't wait to dance with you while you wear that." Pepper Jack handed her a Chocolate. "Here is something sweet for a sweet Girl" he said with a grin. Wonder Heart blushed as Candy loudly exclaimed "my Brother has a Girl Friend!"

Wonder Heart looked toward Tender Heart. He was laughing as he picked up a camera. "Oh what the Heck" said Wonder Heart as she bent down and rubbed noses with Pepper Jack. Both giggled as the camera flashed. Tender Heart now had another great picture to hang on the wall.


End file.
